


The Day I fell in love with Zach Herron.

by The_Writer_G9



Series: Why Don't We~Zach Herron <3 [1]
Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writer_G9/pseuds/The_Writer_G9





	1. The First Day~ Part 1

I walked into school for the start of my senior year. I parked the new car that I got my grandmother for making it through some tough times. I see someone pull up next to me as I park. It's my best friend Sapphire.  
"Hey girl!" She shouts at me.  
I wave at her and get out of my car. She runs over to me and squeals, wrapping her arms around me.  
"It's nice to see you too," I say, smiling.  
"Oh, tea real quick. So, we have five new boy's coming to town! They are moving in right next to the house we just bought!" Sapphire exclaims.  
"What?!?" I ask.  
"Sophia, we have NEW boys! They don't know us and we have the first chance to meet them! They come in Saturday!" Sapphire exclaims, jumping around.  
I realize that I have to send in that song tape by Saturday.  
"Sophia? Earth to Sophia," Sapphire says.  
"I'm sorry. I just realized I need to send in that song," I say.  
"Really? Oh god! We haven't worked on it at all!" Sapphire exclaims.  
"I know. Could you please stop yelling though? I don't want the whole damn school to know about it. If they see how much of a shit job that I've done they will only have another thing to attack me for," I say, sighing as I glance at the school doors.  
Sapphire nods and we walk to the doors. I don't want to walk into this damn school. It's been hell and I.....just.....ugh. Thank god it's Thursday and it's only the first two days of school. You know, what could go wrong? Nothing, most kids would say. Not me. I already know that someone is going to do something just to be a dick today and I am really not in the mood to deal with anyone's shit. I don't even know why I said anything because Cassie is waiting for me.  
"What do you want?" I ask her.  
"Just for you to leave. Not like you need to be here," Cassie says.  
"Listen here bitch, I'm not going to take any of your shit this year and I will be damned if you get away with any of it this year because I was to afraid to snitch. Fuck you and fuck your little squad of prissy ass bitch's who need it stuck to them," I snap before storming off.  
As I'm storming off, I can hear Cassie gasp and I just smirk. Sapphire catches up with me and laughs.  
"Well damn. What has you in such a bad mood?" She asks.  
"This damn building. I can't take it anymore," I say.  
"I understand that," she says.  
We walk into the cafeteria and I just want to disappear. Find a crowd to hide in. Just escape this living hell that I am in. Grace walks up to me.  
"Hey girl," Grace says.  
"Hey," I mumble as I take a seat.  
"Let me guess, Queen Bitch had something to say?" Grace asks.  
"You guessed it," Sapphire says.  
Then the doors open and five guys stand there. Grace shakes her said as they come towards me. I don't know any of them.  
"Sophia Thomas?" one of them asks.  
"That's me," I say.  
"Hey. I'm Zach. Wow, you look wonderful. Did I say that out loud? Oops," Zach says, with a goofy grin.  
I couldn't help it so I giggle and smile. Grace and Sapphire asks.  
"You need to stay! You made my friend, the Ice Queen, laugh and smile! You're a keeper," Grace says.  
"Grace!" I exclaim.  
Everyone laughs.  
"So, what can I help you with?" I ask.  
"Well, for starters, you could help me get your number," Zach says.  
I laugh.  
"Smooth Zach," I say.  
He hands me his phone. I add myself in there and he smiles.  
"I'm Jack, that's Daniel, Corbyn, and Jonah. We're your new neighbors and we were also told you could show us around," Jack says.  
I look over their schedules and laugh.  
"Y'all are stuck with me all day," I say.  
"Really?" Zach asks.  
"Yea. We all have the same schedule," I say.  
Zach does a victory dance and the boys laugh. I smile as the bell rings, telling us to head to first hour.  
"Well, let's go," I say, standing.  
Cassie meets me as I exit the doors.  
"Look slut, if you wanna go, let's go right now," Cassie says.  
"This is how you want to start the year? Wow. You grew some balls after I snapped on you're ass and told you how it's gonna be," I say.  
"Come on then bitch. Let's dance," I say.  
Then the ring forms.


	2. The First Day-Part 2

I smile as I set my purse on the ground. Principle Norder just smiles at me. Mrs. Grafts starts to come to the ring to break this up but Principle Norder stops her.  
"This is the only fight I must say that I want to happen. I want to see if Sophia will take any more from Cassie," Norder says.  
Cassie glares at me.  
"This is it, bitch. You and me. No one else. Just you and me, settling this once and for all," I say.  
Sapphire and Grace just watch in awe. I've never done anything like this. They know from my past that I've given in and just taken it all, but they don't know what changed. I do. I went on a trip last summer and I've learned somethings about myself with some Monks. I know what I want to know and I've found who I am. I found that I'm broken but I know that. I found that I know that even though I have had a tough upbringing and I've been too scared to let myself grow, I've still grown strong and no matter what, I will get through even the toughest challenges. Cassie smirks and a fire grows in my soul.  
"You're going to fail," Cassie says.  
I shake my head.  
"You always fail. You can try but you won't win," Cassie says.  
"Stop trying to get into my head you demon," I say.  
"Oh, am I affecting you?" Cassie asks, smirking.  
She wants to wear me down, but she won't. I breathe in and out one deep breath. The fire grows inside of me. Cassie should fear what she has started.   
"You are a snake that needs to lose its head. Time to beat the princess off her throne," I say.  
Cassie laughs. Then she tries to bull rush me. I sidestep with ease. In a flash, I'm behind her. I slam my fist into her back and send her flying towards the ground. I let her rise and smoke starts coming out of her purse. I laugh. I can't help it. Cassie gasps and rushes to put the fire out. Once she does she looks at me, but it's a look that makes me turn cold. I watch as she puts her hair in a bun. I gather myself and clear my mind at this time. I must use her force against her and I must protect myself.  
"So, what now?" I ask.  
"I whoop your ass," she says.  
She swings at my face but I grab her arm and kick her in the chest. Before she can fall back, I pull her towards me and close line her. Zach cheers for me and I smile. Norder claps his hands as he looks at me. Cassie stands up once more. Blood pours from her nose. Her face is red and her teeth are stained from her own blood.  
"I'm not done yet," she says.  
I punch her in the face again, this time she is out. Zach starts yelling really loud. I blush as I look at him. I can't believe him! Sapphire looks at me, then him. Grace pushes Zach towards me. I blush as I catch him, wrapping my arms around him. My heart is racing. I really hope he can't feel my heart racing. Zach turns a bright red as the crowd starts to chant.  
"KISS KISS KISS..."  
I look into his eyes and Zach leans down, pressing his forehead to mine. I move my arms to around his neck as he snakes his arms around my waste.  
"Can I?" he asks.  
"Can you what?" I whisper.  
"Kiss you," he whispers, barely auditable.  
"Hmm. Let me think," I whisper even softer than him.  
I can feel his heat as I look into his eyes. Zach's arms are so strong. I feel so safe in them. I move so quickly that shock overtakes Zac as I kiss him. Everyone goes crazy. I think I'm in love. This is the first time I've ever felt this. So I guess one might say I just fell in love with Zach Herron.


	3. What did I just do?

I pull away and gasp. I don't know what I just did. I kissed Zach! I don't even know why!? I like him, he looks fine but am I ready for a relationship? I don't know if I'm even ready. Sapphire looks at me and she can tell I'm panicking. My Dad was abusive so I had to leave. I don't know if he's going to hurt me or not. Zach smiles at me but I just turn and bolt. I sprint all the way from the school, to the woods, then to my hiding spot. I can't breathe and my chest hurts. I try to calm down but it's not working. Focus Sophia. Focus. I sit down and let the forest calm me. I focus on the calmness of the nature around me. I hear footsteps coming towards me.  
"Sophia?" Zach asks.  
How did he know where to look?  
"Sophia listen to me. Sapphire explained why you ran. I understand completely. I will never hurt you because I dare say I love you. When I saw you, my heart skipped a beat. I have never seen someone so pretty in my life, well, minus my little sister. She would kill me if I didn't say that and she found out," he says.  
I laugh. Zach then appears through the bushes.  
"Hey," Zach says.  
"Hey," I say.  
Zach stands there and awkwardness comes over the area. I pat the ground next to me.  
"Come here," I say.  
Zach comes and sits next to me. I lay my head on his chest, causing Zach to freeze. Slowly he puts his arm around me. I smile and look up at him.  
"Zach," I say.  
"Yes," he says.  
"I like you. A lot. Zach, I love you too. I just fear things that I shouldn't. I don't think you would hurt me but we just met! This is really love at first sight. I don't have words for it other than love. Zach, I want to be with you," I say.  
Zach gasps. I laugh as he bends down and cuts me off. His lips press against mine and I can't help but smile into the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls back.  
"I love you, Sophia. Can I ask you a question?" he asks.  
"If it's to be your girlfriend, then yes a billion times over," I say.  
A heat flares inside of me as Zach smiles. I love seeing him happy. His smile is so cute. What as come over me? I'm never this chill around anyone.  
"Boy you are something else," I say.  
"Why is that?" Zach asks.  
"Because you make me happy and I'm so calm around you," I say.  
"Are you not calm around other people?" he asks.  
"God no! I have really bad trust issues but with you, it's just so easy and comfortable," I say.  
"Is it cause you wove me?" he asks.  
"No baby talk handsome," I say.  
"So I'm handsome now," he says.  
"You're also mine," I say.  
"That's a right baby girl," Zach says.  
I smile as I look up at him.  
"Oh, Norder called off school since there was a fight, but no one is gonna get punished. Plus tomorrow is almost everyone else's first day so, we're going to join them," Zach says.  
"So, we have the day to ourselves?" I ask.  
"Well, we have to unpack at home but still. We have most of the day to ourselves," Zach says.  
"Well, I'll help you unpack," I say.  
"Hmm. You could help me unpack a lot of things, one is already with me if you want to unpack that," Zach says.  
I blush as Zach grows hard. I bury my face in his neck.  
"You are so fucking wild," I say.  
"Yea, but I can't help that you turn me on," he says  
I kiss him and pull him to his feet.  
"Let's go and maybe we can unpack that thing you're carrying," I say, winking.  
"Babe! You're not helping it get smaller!" Zach exclaims.  
"Maybe I don't want it to get small," I say.  
"We could do it here you know," Zach says.  
"Hmm. Nah. I have a nice bed at home," I say.  
"You could blow me here and we could do that later," Zach says smirking.  
I look at him as I sink down to my knees. Zach reaches for his belt but I stop him. I undo his belt and slowly unbutton his jeans. Zach's penis is throbbing in his underwear. I pull down the front of is underwear so I can see his penis now. I slide it into my mouth and Zach moans.  
"Oh baby," Zach says.  
I start to move up and down, causing Zach to moan even more. I move even faster.  
"Oh my god! I love you so much," he says.  
Zach put's his hands on both sides of my head, holding my head still. Then he starts to thrust into my mouth. I don't mind this actually. I was a bit surprised when he started and the amount of force that he was using. He keeps sending his penis down my throat and I let him. Zach is basically pounding into my face. Face fucking, is what Sapphire calls this.  
"I'm close baby. It's ok. I'm almost done," Zach says.  
I think he thinks this hurts but I kinda like it. I don't have to do any work to suck him off. Zach moves even faster and moans so loud.  
"Damn baby. I love this," Zach says.  
Then, with one last thrust, Zach sends his member all the way down my throat and floods my throat with cum. He keeps thrusting until he stops coming. I'm not done yet though. I keep sucking his dick for at least a good 30 minutes and Zach goes crazy. I finally get done and Zach looks at me.  
"Oh my god. That was great," he says.  
I stand up and hug him.  
"Let's go sexy," I say.  
Zach buttons his pants and re-does his belt. Then we go to my car.


	4. Roll the Dice, Sophia.

Zach gives me another hug before I get into my car. I watch him start to walk off before I'm out of my car and running after him. He turns to see me as I wrap my arms around him and smash my lips to his. There is just something about this boy that just makes me want more of him every single time I look at him. Zach pulls back and I smile at him.  
"Well that was unexpected," He says.  
"I couldn't help it," I say, blushing.  
"Aww. Babe! Are you blushing? You're so fucking cute!" Zach says.  
I blush even harder. Zach pulls me closer to his body and we kiss again. Zach moans softly into the kiss. Now it's my turn to pull back.  
"Wow. Sophia, you are amazing," Zach says.  
"How so?" I ask.  
"You so how managed to get me hard again already," Zach says.  
I blush.  
"Well, I'll see you at your place babe," I say.  
"You can bet on it," he says with a wink.  
"Oh my god, Zack! You are so lucky you're my boyfriend or I would not be able to deal with you," I say.  
Zach presses his forehead to mine. I breathe in deep and just enjoy this. Enjoy being with him. Zach stares into my soul. I feel my heart start to race as he leans in and kisses me on the cheek.  
"Babe, can I tell you something?" he asks me.  
"Yea," I say.  
"Can you sing?" he asks.  
"I actually have to send in a song this Saturday and I don't have it done. Sapphire is my mixing girl, so she runs the soundboard in our "work room" as she calls it," I say.  
"I want to hear you sing sometime," Zach says.  
"How about after I help you unpack, I'll take you to the soundboard and you boy's can help me with my song," I say.  
"I bet we could help you with that song of yours," Zach says.  
I smile and kiss him one last time before I head back to my car. I then finally get in and head home. Zach is following me and I can't help but smile as I think about him. I've never felt this way before. Then, my car gets hit from the side. Everything flashes in front of my eyes before the darkness comes.   
~~  
I'm swimming in a sea of darkness. Not one light.  
"What the fuck is going on?" I ask.  
No answer, just an echo. I feel something inside of me grow. Then I'm floating in the air. I can see myself being pulled from my car. Is this Astral Projection? Next thing I see is the hospital. I see the boys, but not Zach. I see Sapphire crying, holding a note and a pair of dice.  
"Hello!" I scream.  
My body's mouth moves. Sapphire gasps.  
"I know have a dumb thought," she says.  
"What is it?" Corbyn asks.  
"I can see that Sophia can hear us. Do you know what Astral projection is? I think that she is doing that, so that would explain to me her mouth movement. It's not the first time she's done this either," Sapphire says.  
"No way," Grace says.  
"Yea. Well, let me try something. Sophia, scream again," Sapphire says.  
"Zach!" I scream.  
My mouth moves again. I look at Sapphire.  
"So, Sophia, Zach has been kidnapped. I hate to tell you this, but they want you to "roll the dice" in his fate," Sapphire says.  
I cry. Tear stream down my face. I need to find Zach. I know I can. A green light glows from my hands. Sapphire looks right at me and smiles.  
"Go find you're boy Sophia. I knew from the day we met that we were not a normal pair. I see that now we are meant for more. Sophia, we have to save Zach. I don't know how but we have to. I know that we can do this with your power of Astral Projection when you sleep and our smarts. Now, go find Zach," Sapphire says.  
I fly through the walls. I look out at the city.  
"Show me, Zach," I say.  
A portal forms in front of me. I've done this before. I can do it again. This is what happens when the spirit is free from care. I close my eyes and the next thing I see is Zach. Bound and gagged.  
"Begone spirit," someone says.  
"Never," I say.  
"hmhmhm?" Zach asks.  
"Ah, Sophia. So, you can Astral Project. Wow. I never thought you would be a level four Dactora," the person says.  
"Well, I don't know what you're talking about, but I am here for now. Factory district? How stereotypical," I say.  
"Come get him then. You need to roll to dice to see if you are worthy to come in and face me to save him," the person says.  
Then I'm snapped back into my body. I gasp as I sit up.  
"I need those dice," I say.  
"Sophia, what is going on?" Jack says.  
"I need the dice to save Zach," I say.  
"Roll the dice, Sophia," Sapphire says.  
I grab the dice and roll them. The dice glow with purple energy from my fingertips. My eyes change and I can feel it. Sapphire gasps. PASS, the dice read. Well then, it's game on.


End file.
